Fitting Room Fun
by Warden-Sigma
Summary: Lori and Leni try out some dresses and swimsuits, and get carried away with each other.


"What about this one?"

Lori looked up from her phone, pausing her social media expedition. Leni, only in her underwear, was holding a blue dress in front of her. Lori rubbed her chin, judging the shape and colour of the dress and how it matched Leni's frame. "Hmm… Maybe."

Leni placed the dress on the middle of three piles, and pulled another dress from the rack and held it in front her, studying it in the mirror to the side.

Lori couldn't help but stare. Leni's eighteen-year-old body was, in almost every way she could think of, perfect. She had very little in the way of chub, but wasn't near-skeletal or particularly toned. Her supple build belied a remarkable strength, nothing out of the ordinary but certainly more than you'd expect from someone like Leni. Her legs, her best feature by a narrow margin, looked soft and shapely and followed the curve of her back in an uninterrupted flow of beauty, and was something people would kill each other over just to have a chance to rest their head on. This was nothing to say about her more… sexual parts - her backside was twice as soft as her thighs and just as nice to look at, and her breasts, a size larger than her own and subtly overflowing its current confines of a white bra, were stunning. To top it all off, her white-gold hair cascaded over her well-shaped shoulders and framed a face so similar to her own and yet so beautiful that it left a lot of men (and a few women) speechless. Even the things she thought weren't good about about her body, like the fact she was a little on the tall side at five foot seven, weren't enough to stop people thinking she was the most gorgeous woman on Earth.

This wasn't to say Lori didn't think she had a good body. On the contrary, she knew she had a great body. It was similar to Leni's, just… a little less so. She was just a little shorter, a little less curvy, a little less busty. That suited her fine, it means she could fit into more clothes than Leni could and she didn't have as bad back pain as Leni often did. But what annoyed her the most about it was that she had to _work_ for her body. She regularly did exercise, avoided eating junk food more than once a week, all that stuff. Leni just… had her body, she rarely had to do _anything_ to keep it as shapely as she did. On top of that, Leni's eyes actually worked properly, Lori was near-sighted and usually had to wear contacts to help her see more than a foot in front of her. She always carried a spare pair of glasses with her, just in case she lost her contacts, but she really wished she could just fix them without having to wait half a decade to do so.

"How about this one?"

Lori snapped out of her daze. Leni had turned to her with the dress. "I-I think that one's good."

Leni smiled. God, that smile. "I totes agree." She placed the dress on the left-most pile, then turned to the rack. "Ooh, swimsuit time~!"

Lori felt her cheeks heat up a little. Sure, she had done this many times before with most of her siblings, and Bobby as well, but something was different this time.

Leni held the swimsuit out to Lori. "Hey, can you, like, help me with this?"

Lori hesitantly took the swimsuit and stood up. Leni turned to face the mirror, and Lori held the swimsuit in front of her body, standing closer to her than she would've liked to at this moment.

"Do you think this looks good on me?"

"Leni, are you actually going to try any of these on?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, totally. I just wanna see which ones suit me first."

Lori shrugged. "Fine." She spent a moment studying the colours of the swimsuit and how it matched her overall appearance, desperately quelling these weird feelings she was having, the subtle hint of lavender from the bodywash Leni used creeping into her mind and stirring her thoughts about. "I think this one looks good on you."

Leni beamed. Lori grabbed another swimsuit and held it in front of Leni. Immediately Leni shook her head. "No, this colour doesn't work for me."

Lori studied the set for a second. She liked the colour herself, but Leni was right. It didn't suit her. Lori set them aside for herself to try on later, then reached for the last swimsuit, which was… well, barely there. "Uh, Leni…?"

"Hm?" She innocently hummed.

"This swimsuit is literally the most revealing thing I've seen you pick out."

"Oh." Leni blushed a little, but smiled. "Becky told me that wearing stuff like that would make boys pay more attention to me."

As if she needed _more_ help with that. Also, she should have a word with Becky. "Well, you're not wrong about that."

She placed the swimsuit in front of Leni. God, she would fill it out so well. Leni, however, seemed fairly contemplative. "I dunno, I think I need to try this one on."

Lori felt her heart skip a beat as her face grew a little hotter. What was _with_ her today? "F-fine. I'll try on this other one. You… go put this one on."

Leni smiled and took the swimsuit. Lori spun around and began to strip to her underwear, which, contrasting Leni's pearlescent white set, was black and fairly plain.

She was just about to pop her bra off when Leni tapped on her shoulder. "How does this look on me?"

Lori turned around. Leni was practically naked at this point, the swimsuit leaving very little to the imagination - not that she hadn't already seen her naked, the two did share a room. Lori felt her face heat up.

Leni turned to face the mirror again, as Lori studied the swimsuit from behind. She glanced up and saw Leni was a little flushed herself. "You're totally right, this is pretty light."

Lori looked up from Leni's rear, barely concealed by the swimsuit, and standing behind her she looked her sister over in the mirror. She caught the scent of lavender again, and Lori could see the curves of Leni's mound around the edges of the swimsuit.

"I feel like I could pop out of this any second."

Lori leant closer, her breasts gently pressing into Leni's back. She saw her eyes widen a little, and then even more as Lori raised her hands to the string between the two triangles of cloth. "I think we should test that."

Leni yelped as Lori yanked down, and with almost no resistance the swimsuit slid away, exposing what little of Leni's ample bosom was covered. The same hand then moved up to her breast and weighed it in her hand.

"Jeez, how can you walk around with these things?" She frowned, then smirked, gently running her hand up and grabbing a handful, her other hand moving to mirror it. She leant closer and rested her head on Leni's shoulder, watching Leni squirm under her touch.

"Ah~… L-Lori, wait, t-they're sensitive…!" Leni bit back a moan. Her own arms remained at her side, stiff and unmoving, as Lori continued to massage her sister's bosom in all the right ways. Lori pressed against her back, her hands moving to flick and play with her rosy nubs. She held each one between her thumbs and fingers and pinched hard, and Leni moaned loudly and sharply, shivering just a little.

Lori smiled to herself, kissing Leni's neck as her hand wandered lower, massaging Leni's soft and supple stomach. Her hand made a detour to undo the string of the swimsuit bottom, letting it slowly fall and expose Leni's flawless and neatly shaved mound. Then it continued, gently stroking her smooth skin until it rested just above her slit, feeling its warmth.

Leni's breathing was heavy and erratic, punctuated with little noises of pleasure. She looked into Lori's eyes, and saw the desire and lust in them.

Lori's hand slid a little lower, two fingers slipping into her damp slit. She ran them along it a couple of times before spreading the lips, Leni shuddering from the touch. She pulled her fingers up just a touch, running along Leni's clit, and she began circling them around it, massaging the little nub. Leni's eyes widened and then screwed shut as she gasped in pleasure. Her noises only made Lori work faster, watching Leni's body twitch and shake under her touch. She pulled their bodies as close as she could manage, her own sex pressing against Leni's butt and eliciting a subtle moan from herself.

Despite her arousal, Leni remembered that she was in a public place. Her hands moved from her sides to cover her mouth, muffling her voice but doing nothing to dampen the sound of wet skin being massaged. A spike of pleasure shot through her body and one of her legs buckled, but she remained upright thanks to Lori planting her feet and holding them upright. Her hips bucked by instinct, pushing against Lori's fingers. And then again,a familiar heat slowly growing in her core.

Lori could tell Leni was close and doubled her efforts, pinching and rolling her nipple in one hand and rapidly flicking her clit with her other. Leni's hands jittered, one finding purchase on Lori's side and the other groping her other breast. Lori moved her breast hand to cover Leni's mouth to keep her quiet, just as she felt Leni's hip jerk as her orgasm hit her. Leni moaned loudly into her hand, and Lori saw a small gush of fluid shoot from Leni's slit, the sound of her girlcum pattering on the felt floor filling what part of her ears weren't filled with Leni's muffled cries.

What felt like minutes passed, and Leni went limp, falling to her knees and panting heavily as Lori stepped back. She raised her soaked fingers up and studied the fluid, then placed one into her mouth to taste it. Her mouth was filled with a somewhat bitter and salty flavour, but not an unpleasant one. She cleaned her other fingers off, then moved to in front of Leni. "So, did you enjoy that?"

Leni just panted, looking up as her strength slowly returned to her. Lori knelt down and rubbed her sister's cheek, and Leni pushed her head into it, enjoying the touch. "Y-yeah…"

Lori smiled softly. "I'm glad you did." Lori spent a second studying her sister's gorgeous face, flushed red with her waning orgasm, then pulled herself up, undoing her own bra and flinging it aside, enjoying the lack of tightness in her chest. After a stretch, she pulled her black panties down, exposing her own damp slit.

Leni looked up, and then forwards, sitting eye level with Lori's own nethers. Unlike Leni, Lori's mound was topped with a light blonde fuzz, kept under control but not completely shaved. She gulped, the scent of Lori's arousal hitting her. "D-do you, like, want me to…?"

Lori nodded, gently stroking Leni's hair. Leni leant closer and parted Lori's lips, studying her slit. She flicked her tongue across Lori's nub, sending a shudder through Lori's body as she bit back a moan. She flicked it again, and again, before placing her lips on it and ever so slightly sucking on it. Lori bit back a moan, one of her hands wandering to her chest.

Leni continued her work, alternating between lapping her flower and sucking her clit, the whole while her hands reaching behind and massaging Lori's firm yet soft behind. Lori was clearly enjoying it, one hand holding Leni in place. She found that she actually kind of liked the taste of it too, as she doubled her efforts.

Lori's breathing started staggering, her groping hand now holding onto Leni as well. She could feel her ever-familiar climax approaching. "L-Leni…~"

She gripped her hair tighter, almost yanking on it, as Leni picked up her pace, almost oblivious to the pain. She fumbled, however, as Lori held her almost too close to actually do anything, as her body trembled and she let out a long, drawn-out moan.

After what felt like minutes (but, fortunately for Leni and her hair, was only a few seconds) Lori went limp, and fell to her knees in front of Leni, panting heavily.

Leni massaged her sore scalp. "Owie…"

"S-sorry…" Lori managed to say, resting against the wall.

The two of them jumped out of their skin when they heard some knocking. "Are you two okay?" Someone asked. "I heard some noises."

"We're good." Lori replied. "Just, uh, I literally stubbed my toe, I'm good now."

"Okay." The voice, completely oblivious, responded. "Well, give me a shout if you need anything."

"Yep." Leni said, wiping the girl juices off her face.

"Well that killed the mood." Lori murmured.

"Haha, yeah, totes." Leni smiled. "But it was fun, though."

"Yeah, it was…" Lori sighed, smiling herself. After a moment she pulled herself back onto her feet, staggering for a moment, then offered her hand to Leni. Leni took it and pulled herself up a little too hard, pushing into Lori's body. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, and then their lips, making out for a few seconds before prying themselves apart. "Anyway, we should keep trying out clothes before someone gets suspicious."

Leni beamed, then grabbed one of the dresses, slipping it over her body. "How does this look?"

Lori looked her over, then smiled. "Literally gorgeous. Though, one problem."

Leni tilted her head. "Hm?"

"That's the dress you came in here with."


End file.
